


you came into my life and the world never looked so bright it’s true, you bring the best in me

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, boys being soft, little angst, pride episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: ‘We need to talk. The arches Callum x’And so, Ben goes. He goes without thinking twice about it, doesn’t even finish his drink or stop when someone tries to grab his attention with a offer of a dance.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	you came into my life and the world never looked so bright it’s true, you bring the best in me

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for the iconic!ballum moments run by @theballumplace on tumblr 
> 
> enjoy x

_‘We need to talk. The arches Callum x’_

And so, Ben goes. He goes without thinking twice about it, doesn’t even finish his drink or stop when someone tries to grab his attention with a offer of a dance.

Ben goes as fast as his legs will take him. The Square is full of colour, full of singing, full of people being _happy_.

Ben knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up, that this could mean nothing, but there’s something inside of him that makes him smile all the way there.

He sits and waits, keeps the lights off and just focuses on the door – willing Callum not have had second thoughts and that he’ll show up.

He does show up, doesn’t look up from the floor when he’s stepped foot inside. He’s got a bottle of beer in his hand, and even in the dark, Ben can see the white of his knuckles from holding the bottle too tight.

Ben stands, but doesn’t move a foot. “Callum?”

Callum looks up startled then, like he didn’t ask Ben to be here and that he thought he’d be alone. Callum’s eyes glisten from the little light – he’s been crying.

He’s been crying and Ben can see he looks ready to go again. His mouth turns downwards, his head falls back and Ben hears the first sob.

“Callum,” Ben says again, this time moving tentatively forward. “Callum, speak to me.”

“Stuart knows about us,” Callum groans, the sound making Ben flinch, as if the words have cut all of Callum’s insides and he’s bleeding out. “I told him and now he hates me.”

“That’s not true,” Ben assures, “he could never hate ya.”

“I told him that it was just a one off, that I was drunk. That it didn’t mean anything,” Callum’s tears run down his face viciously, look as though they’re burning Callum’s skin and Ben wants to make it _stop._ “I want it to be the truth,” Callum shakes his head, points at his temple, “but I can’t get you out of here!” Callum seethes, his teeth showing.

Ben can’t even make a joke right now, he doesn’t have it in him and he really doesn’t want to push Callum away. “That makes two of us then,” Ben admits quietly, watches the way Callum’s face softens slightly.

“You’re just saying that,” Callum doubts. “You’re just laughing at me – think everything’s a big joke. You’ve wound me up today, ya-“

“I’m _not_ laughing at ya, Callum,” Ben promises and takes another step closer. “I wouldn’t,” Ben lowers his head to catch Callum’s eyes. “I know how hard this is, alright?”

Ben’s sincerity makes Callum’s skin feel like it’s on fire, the way Ben’s looking at him makes Callum crave even just a little bit of what he felt that night in the park.

Since having Ben, and denying himself, all he’s wanted is to _feel_ like that again.

The thought makes him angry, makes him feel _wrong_. He’s got Whitney, he’s _marrying_ Whitney and yet he’s here – doing what exactly?

“I shouldn’t be here,” Callum sighs, downing the rest of his drink and welcoming the coldness that hits his throat. “Forget I said anything,” Callum sounds desperate now, turning towards the exit.

“Why? Why should I forget it?” Ben shakes his head, “I ain’t against ya here, alright?” Then he’s close enough to touch and he’s balling his fist into the front of Callum’s T-shirt, “let me help ya.”

Callum’s eyes waver between Ben’s eyes and lips, and just the hand in Callum’s clothing makes something small burn up inside of him and he’s leaning in before he can stop himself.

“Not like that,” Ben leans back, but let’s their foreheads press together. “Ya head is all other the place right now.”

“I want ya,” Callum says in confusion.

“You’ve been drinking. You’ve had a long day, yeah? You need to go home,” Ben’s hand goes flat against Callum’s chest and he wishes they could stay like this, especially when Callum finds the courage to wrap his arms around Ben’s waist.

“What about tomorrow?” Callum asks, his voice shaky and so, so scared of what’s to come for him and everyone around him.

“Ya just have to take each day as it comes,” Ben looks up at him, “but I’ll be here, through it all. No matter how long it takes, yeah?”

Callum smiles tiredly, “yeah.”

**1 year later**

“Your lot are a right laugh, aren’t they?” Stuart grins, pointing back to a group of friends. “They’ve even bought me a pint!”

Ben tries to hold back from rolling his eyes at _your lot_ and instead decides to tease him, “ _my lot_ are probably after ya. You’re just their type,” Ben winks.

Stuart’s face falls quickly, his lips parting. “You’re joking, aren’t ya? Ben, say you’re joking.”

Ben laughs, “course I’m joking! They’ve got taste.”

Stuart doesn’t have long to take offence, Callum coming back from the bar with drinks. He looks between them, notices the look on his brothers face and turns to Ben accusingly, “what have ya said to him?”

“Oh, charming that is!” Ben laughs, stepping into Callum and kissing his cheek. “I’m just messing about, ya got to admit it’s a little bit funny.”

Callum bites down a smile, pretends to look offended on Stuart’s behalf even though he doesn’t know the story - he’s sure one of them will fill him in later.

“Just ignore him,” Callum turns to Stuart, pinching the side of Ben’s hip. “Thanks for coming with us today,” Callum’s face turns gentle, thankful.

“It’s just pride, bruv. It’s not a big deal.”

But they all know it is, this time last year was so different. None of them could say back then that this is how things would be.

That Callum would be his true self. That he’d have the love of his life by his side, and his brother would be happy for him. For the both of them.

Ben smiles fondly between them, Stuart pulling Callum in for a hug and then squeezing Ben’s shoulder.

_I don't need your sympathy_

_There's nothing you can say or do for me_

_And I don't want a miracle_

_You'll never change for no one_

Stuart’s face lights up again, “Cher!” He begins to dance like a dad, and there’s not much that can be done when Stuart’s been pulled away to dance by his new friends, Ben smirking slightly and Callum looking on unapologetically until Stuart looks like he’s having the best day of his life.

The sun shines down on them as they begin to have a dance of their own, Ben fitting his face under Callum’s chin. “I’m proud of you, ya know.”

Callum smiles into Ben’s hair, “wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, would I?”

Ben leans back, lifting his arms until they wrap around Callum’s shoulders and he gets up onto his tiptoes, shaking his head fondly. “That ain’t true. You getting to this point was all you, babe. I just held your hand along the way.”

Callum licks his lips, sighs happily when he holds Ben closer. “How much ya had to drink?”

“Not enough,” Ben huffs, signalling to his empty cup. Then turns back seriously, “ya know I’d have waited as long as it took, don’t ya? For you Callum, because I love you.”

Callum nods, grins and pulls Ben in for a kiss because he’s still speechless when Ben says those words. “Soft.”

“Learnt from the best, haven’t I?” Ben teases, kissing the side of Callum’s mouth. “Come on, I ain’t having your brother have more fun than us.”

Callum gladly takes Ben’s hand as they join Stuart.

This year, The Square is full of colour, full of singing, full of people being _happy_ , and this time, Ben and Callum get to be amongst it.


End file.
